On My Mind
by Callous Angel
Summary: First Day of High School for The second-generation Digidestined, and a life-threating battle brings them all a little bit closer.
1. Thoughts For Hikari

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon!

My Second Story, Yay! Called "On My Mind." I thought of the story when I was in school and a friend told me that they never stopped thinking about me. It made me happy, and I got the idea to write a fic about it, I hope you all like Chapter One:

**Chapter One:** _Thoughts For Hikari_

The sun would rise to reveal a beautiful Monday morning, it's rays shining through thin drapes upon her window and shine onto her face, as if they were her alarm. Hikari would stir, her auburn locks spilling on her rosy cheeks as she shifted on her side, facing away from the sun. Before she could drift off to sleep again, the small metallic digital alarm clock would beep as the screen would blink the glowing-green characters: "6:30."

" Get up, Hika. It's your first day of school."

"Mphm..I'm up, I'm up." She would mumble as she slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her ruby coloured eyes. She blinked a few times. Then regaining focus, looking at the door of her bedroom towards her chocolate haired, and quite petite mother of hers smiling towards her offspring.

" Ohayoo, Okaasan." Hikari smiled, slipping out of bed and towards her door, giving her mother a quick hug before going to her bathroom, grabbing her light pink towel before doing so.

She looked in the mirror at herself as soon as she closed the bathroom door. She examined her hair, which was somewhat sloppy. A laugh would escape her cherry lips as she turned on the water to take a shower. Hikari looked towards the water pouring from the faucet, the bathroom soon to be engulfed in steam. Again, she would turn towards the mirror after she had already taken off her top. A hand would come to message her fragile shoulders. Finally fully waking up, she removed the rest of her clothes and jumped in the shower, being refreshed and rejuvenated by the steamy, hot water, wet strands of brown covering most of her face.

By Seven o' clock, Hikari would be ready for her first day of her Senior year of high school. The seventeen year old look as beautiful as she always did. She brushed her hair, that now reached down near her shoulders.

" I like what you're wearing, Hika." Her mother smiled, making her daughter spin as if she were a model, to look at her wardrobe.

" Arigatou." Hika nodded a bit, looking down towards the white, button-down blouse that fit her snuggly, her slender body sporting womanly curves; and a magenta, silk skirt, with ripples towards the bottom edge, lined with flowers towards the belt-line, and a chainbelt, dangling multiple charms the shapes of hearts.

"Ready for the beginning of the end?"

" I sure am."

" Welcome Underclassmen and The Class of 2005. This is Mr. Fujiyama, wishing you the happiest last year of high school." Fujiyama's voice echoed through the corridors and the classrooms of the school as he spoke over the intercom.

Takeru's bright cerulean hues gazed throughout the classroom, seeing many familiar faces; Daisuke grinning mischievisouly as he attempted to annoy the lavender haired Miyako by poking her with his eraseable pen. He ran fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Then he looked beside him, Hikari's beautiful figure causing him to smile, almost falling into a daze as he stared but quickly came back to earth, shaking his head slightly looking towards the chalkboard, their Communications teacher placing their first assignment upon the board. Takeru read each word as they were written down.

_Each person is to choose a person and list all the good attributes that that person has._

Takeru laughed to himself. Was the teacher reading his mind, or did he know that he was thinking of Hikari? Was it that obvious? And did the teacher know that he would even pick her? These were throughs that temperily circled through Takeru's head as his mind again began to think about it's favorite subject, Hikari.

Daisuke blinked, looking towards Takeru, then Hikari. "Hey, Kari, mind if I write about you?"

" No, I don't." Hikari looked to the fellow digidestined over her shoulders, then looked towards the person beside her. "Takeru, I want to write about you. Y'mind?"

" Course not, Kar." He simply replied, picking up his notebook and a writing implement. "I'll write about you then." He tapped his pen upon the desktop before looking down at the paper. He was somewhat excited, staring down at the paper as his mind seemed to blank out. What happened? He knew what he was going to write, but he couldn't seem to concentrate, because, all of a sudden, the only thing on his mind was Hikari.

Unlike Takeru, Hikari knew exactly what she was going to write. Up ahead, the teacher smiled slightly as she then lightly tapped her pointerstick onto her desk.

"Hold on there, I didn't say when it was due." She laid the stick down and sat down in her chair. "I know most of you know each other very well, so well that you could write a whole page; or maybe even ten. I could explain the assignment, but I want you all to figure it out for yourselves. Yes, you'll be writing today, but that's not the whole thing."

" Then what's the whole assignment?" Daisuke asked impatiently, tapping his pencil on the desk, still annoying the hell out of Miyako.

Miyako was prepared to hit him across the head but the teacher looked her way and she quickly put her hands in her lap and listened.

" I won't tell you."

" If I fail, it's not my fault!" Daisuke joked as he smiled, the class looking at him, smiling.

" This time it isn't." Takeru teased, causing the whole class to spit a giggle.

" If you say so T. E."


	2. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!

Yup, so here's chapter two of my story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and yes, I know it was short.

****

**Chapter Two:** _The Beginning of the End_

After their first period class, Hikari and Takeru went to the next class, Physical Education, they parting when reaching the separate locker rooms.

(A.N.: Coincidently, they have all the same classes together. Ooh, I'm so predictable. )

"Doesn't Takeru have amazing eyes?" Hikari could hear a girl's voice squeal and a couple others laugh and respond in agreement. The laughter stopped as soon as Hikari was in their vigil.

"Hey." She simply said to the girls, spinning in the combination of her lock.

"Hikari-chan, don't you think Takeru has beautiful eyes? Every girl in school does!" One girl said.

Hikari just shrugged a bit, a sudden anger sparkling in her mind. "Sure, I suppose."

The girl to Hikari's right then began to speak as she tied her short blonde hair back in a tail. "I asked Takeru out last weekend," she smiled.

"What did he say?" The girl to Hikari's left smiled as the other two girls huddled in to listen.

"He said no because he liked someone else, "The blonde girl growled, slipping on her red gym uniform bottoms.

"Did he say who it was?"

"Not really. All he said was they she was very close to him."

"I wonder who it is..."

"_So do I_," Hikari thought as she walked outside to stand in her squad.

She had her own haired tied back, the tail swishing as she looked over to Takeru. She smiled. He had the same goofy grin that spread across his face as he joked around with Daisuke. She managed to stare into his light cerulean hues while lying on her back getting ready to do crunches. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared, her heart jumping. _Badump badump_; her heart went. One could almost see stars in her eyes, he letting a hand rest on her chest to calm herself down as she snapped out of her trance. She sat up quickly and got permission to go to the restroom.

She ran inside the locker room, examining herself in the mirror; her cheeks were burning red.

"Am I losing it..?" She whispered to herself as she turned on the faucet, splashing water onto her face, grabbing a paper towel, and drying her face.

"That's never happened before. What happened to me?" She sighed as the beating of her heart slowed down.

The same blonde girl from before walked in the locker room. "Hikari, are you ok? The teacher is waiting for you. Your face is all red, do you feel ok?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah, just fine!" Hikari nodded as she ran out to the gym.

The blonde girl's eyes followed Hikari as she ran out, noticing an open locker. Being curious (nosy), and looked inside the locker. She blinked, seeing a pair of earrings, a pinkish skirt and a white top. The girl blinked a bit, then seeing a piece of paper fall out of a pocket. She quickly picked it up and examined it, as she looked towards two thirteen year olds standing outside an American store. They looked familiar to her, but she thought some more; The first teen being a blonde boy, wearing a white hat and awesomely adorning clothes the colours of yellow, green and white. His companion was a cute, chocolate-haired girl with shining ruby eyes.

"Hm..." The blonde girl said, a smile forming on her face. "So that's who it is..."

"Davish! Davish! He's coming!" The small blue –coloured digimon hopped up and down with joy as the school bells rang, knowing his partner was on his way.

Daisuke would soon enter the room, along with Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako.

"Hey Buddy!" Daisuke smiled running towards the computer.

"We got an urgent message from the Digital World. Something about an attack, but the e-mail doesn't say who it was from." Takeru said as he looked to the strange, anonymous e-mail he had gotten during last period.

"Maybe it was Gennai and his system had a bug?" Hikari blinked.

The voice of Koushiro could be heard as he entered the room, "Tentomon's at the site now and there's a lot of damage."

"Where was the attack at?" Hikari said pulling out the pink, metallic digivice.

"Primary Village," Koushiro said.

"Oh no! Are the baby digimon all right?" Gatomon said as she jumped from out of a shelf and into Hikari's arms.

"We don't know. For some reason, the communication system has a bug in it. There are only two TV's near that area; others are at least 300 miles away."

"Kou-kun, you've got to be kidding me? How far away from Primary village is the nearest TV?" Hikari asked quietly.

"About ten miles, and the second one is about thirteen." Koushiro said.

"Well, I guess we know what portal we're coming out of. But, who could have done such a thing?" Daisuke asked curiously, pulling out a chair and sitting.

Koushiro shrugged, "I have no clue. The Digiworld has been quiet over the summer; it's not a surprised if a Digimon decides to attack right when we start school."

"Speaking of school, what are you doing here?" Miyako finally spoke, slipping her hands into her jean pockets.

"I don't start school until later, so I decided to come help you guys." He smiled.

"We may need it." Miyako said looking towards the open digi-port.

"Should we go today?" Hikari asked.

"Why not? I don't think we have time to waste. If there was an attack on Primary Village, there's bound to be more. I'll tell you what, on the weekend, we'll go investigate. No one has plans?"

"I did," Daisuke said, "but there not as important as this. I'll make a rain-check."

"**Are the preparations ready?"**

"_Yes Master, they are."_

"**Did you attack that pathetic village?"**

"_Certainly my lord, there was destruction."_

"**Good... did she buy the bait?"**

_"Absolutely sir, they all did,"_

"**Then let the games begin..."**


	3. To the Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updating. I haven't been able to finish the third chapter in a long while because of my school work. I promise, the third chapter will be posted next week or this weekend ( 11/12 . ) Thanks for the patience

                                                                    -Hika-chan

                                                        Aka: Callous Angel


End file.
